


It's not a date

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, HibaTsuna Month, HibaTsuna Month 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-Shot] So Tsuna didn't get to spend his weekend peacefully, yet again. Problem? He met Hibari Kyouya. HAPPY HIBATSUNA MONTH 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not a date

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own KHR or any of the characters, I just borrowed it because I need Hibari interacting with Tsuna in my life.
> 
> Also this story is written without much thought and unbeta-ed. Forgive me. But if you've read my other stories, you probably can guess my writing style XDD
> 
> HAPPY HIBATSUNA MONTH 2015 (1/8 ~ 2/7 2015)

Often times Tsuna wondered about what the fate has prepared for him, and what he had done that the fate seemed to be angered at him.

It's not every day to find yourself being cornered by a number of delinquents in the park when you had just finished running a grocery for your mom. All Tsuna wanted was only a nice and quiet weekend, which he didn't get any,  _again_ , this time.

Curling around in the corner, he tried to ignore and shut down all the piercing screams of pains and cracking bones with his hands. His lips were bleeding, but he could care less. One by one body were thrown to the ground in helpless state. Those were the bodies of the thugs who tried to extort money from him earlier. His brown eyes watched in fears and awe as his savior, namely the gakuran-equipped man standing in the middle and piling half-dead bodies on his feet, the disciplinary committee leader –Hibari Kyouya.

For all his luck, it was by chance the skylark was patrolling around the area when the (phobia) man found a crowd in the park, in which Tsuna was the victim. The man didn't ask any questions as he delivered his usual line of breaking the rules and to be prepared to be bitten to death before swinging his famous weapon, the tonfa, against the so-called crowds… Tsuna included. The prefect surely didn't think twice when he attacked the delinquents. One of the man who thrown over when the ravenet first attacked accidentally head-butt his face, and here he was, ended up with swollen cheeks and bleeding lips.

Tsuna wasn't sure if the prefect came to help him or not.

When he was satisfied covering the grounds with piles of dead meat, Hibari sighed and turned to his junior with a smirk. "And you? What's your reason for wandering around so late?" The ravenet hasn't pulled out his tonfa.

Tsuna crouched back further on the corner. His animal instinct knew the danger hasn't been subsided and the silver tonfa could land on him anytime, anywhere.

Carefully he chose his words, "I was on an errand for mom," he quickly picked up some of the groceries that were forgotten in the middle of the battle. Hibari snorted in disgust and kicked the body around him some more. Tsuna took it that the prefect was also displeased by the fact the thugs had ruined someone's groceries, he supposed. Although it sounded unlikely.

"Thank you for saving me, Hibari-san," his swollen cheeks stung when he tried to speak, as if reminding him that saving wasn't the case if he still ended up injured.

Hibari didn't reply and had turned on his heel, probably proceeding on his patrol. The gakuran sleeves had yet leave his sight, when Tsuna caught the prefect took a quick turn to the left where the ice cream stall was. The brunet almost laughed to himself, thinking the scary prefect actually could have a sudden urge to have ice cream.

However the next scene, of course, was the very usual Hibari-san. The prefect without any questioning or whatsoever, dragged a couple who was trying to cut through queue to the side and gave them, in Tsuna's experience, very harsh biting.

The prefect just wouldn't stop at a one place for a moment. As soon as he was finished with the couple and enough to make the crying girlfriend froze in her place without any tears left, the skylark leaped to a pretty stupid Namimori resident who dared to jokingly literally threw his trash into the park bin and failed badly at that. Needless to say, after receiving a blow, the man was assigned to have the entire park clean for the evening. As for Hibari Kyouya always wanted his town to be safe and perfectly clean, he didn't give a damn shit about your plan for the evening.

Sometimes Tsuna wondered if his senior had once got dropped as a baby resulting to a fault in the head, or he ever got the Namimori God descended upon him that he acted very extremely when it concerned Namimori.

"So, how long are you going to stand here?"

Tsuna jumped on the spot, clutching tightly to his shopping bag in fear of dropping them off. "Hiee! I'm sorry! I'm going now!" The brunet didn't even manage to move a feet, when the older boy stopped him.

"Wait a minute. I'm not done yet."

WHAT DID HE DO WRONG?!

"It's odd to see you alone."

"W-Well… I don't see any reason for Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto to tag me along just to buy the groceries…"

"Wao. That's indeed odd. I might as well go with you."

At that, Tsuna shrieked, "I-I'm really fine going alone!"

Hibari already put his weapon somewhere. "That can't do. You're always with them afterall."

"I-I told you I'm alone!" Tsuna really couldn't understand his senior often times.

"No, you must be with them," Hibari replied without missing a beat, "You know, troubles," and delivered the punchline with his usual cool expression.

"S-SO RUDE! I-I DON'T ALWAYS MAKE TROUBLES!"

Instead of giving any counterattack, the prefect simply looked at the pile of body in the corner of the park, namely of the thugs that tried to bully him earlier and then gave him a smirk. The younger boy was red in embarrassed before making a turn with a big sulk.

"Fine! It's not like I can say no to Hibari-san!"

Not soon as he said that, he was bumped back by a hard muscle. In fear, the brunet slowly lifted his head, and stared eye to eye with a man with a red cross on his cheeks glaring down at him.

"Oy, wimp, what are you doing?"

Behind him, Hibari was having a big grin as he pulled out his tonfa. "Wao. You are really a magnet of troubles."

As much as he hates it, Tsuna couldn't counter his senior this time.

* * *

Tsuna concluded that his senior was just simply a maniac. Nothing as awful as Mukuro (no one can be an awful maniac more than that pineapple, really), it's pretty much a common knowledge that the Namimori prefect was a Namimori maniac and battle maniac, anyway. And his eyes had seen enough.

Just like what the man said earlier, his senior ended up using his  _apparently_  special skill to pull every possible trouble towards him. In just a few blocks from the park, the prefect has stopped about three times (beating a gang of delinquents smoking in front of the mini market and bothering the incoming customer, beating a speeding biker as well as the one who rides behind him where both weren't wearing any helmets, and the last was a poor student who still walked around in the evening with her uniform –yes,  _her_ ).

At this rate, Tsuna had sped up his pace, not wanting to be seen walking alongside the prefect. However, Hibari always managed to keep his pace to meet with the brunet to Tsuna's dismay.

Although he couldn't deny the little excitement rose up inside his chest whenever he saw the skylark in action. He wondered if he was a masochist or a sadist, but in the end he regarded it was just one of the weird quirk for admiring Hibari Kyouya. The man might look like he was just searching for a poor victim for him to bite to death, but even so, all his action was indeed for the good of Namimori.

Tsuna knew that the delinquents in the Namimori was more or less much disciplined and followed the rule. They didn't bother rampaging here and there randomly. The delinquents they saw today were obviously outsiders who thought they could take the area and make a trouble (oh, how they were so wrong). The crime in Namimori declined every year, however it didn't mean the policemen got to slack off. Well today was just one of those days he supposed… or maybe just as Hibari said, it was because him, the troubles living magnet.

"There's something bothering me…" His senior's deep voice snapped Tsuna out of his reverie.

Following the other's line of sight, Tsuna screamed in horror at the yellow liquid appeared on his white plastic bag. "THE EGGS!"

Hibari looked pretty casual, opposed to the trembled brunet beside him, "ah, so they're really from cracked-eggs."

Tsuna watched in dread as the eggs' yolks formed a puddle inside the groceries plastic bag and some had dripped down to other items. He shouldn't have put the eggs plastic bag inside the other's earlier.

Dread came to his mind when he realized he couldn't come home to his mother without the groceries and that meant he had to walk back to shopping district to buy them some more. Thankfully, his mother had given him extra money earlier; he'd be able to rebuy the necessaries.

One problem still arise though…

"Hibari-san…," he started with a shaky voice, "I-I'll be fine alone, so…"

"And have you break another eggs, wasting your mother's money and another deliquents on your tail to disturb the peace of Namimori?" Tsuna wanted to scream the first two have nothing to do with the so-called peace of Namimori.

His fate was sealed.

"…P-Please accompany me, Hibari-san…," the Vongola boss-in-training uttered the words with much frustration.

The prefect, on the other hand, seemed content with the outcome, "well, I also need to patrol the district. Don't fall behind." Without asking, the ravenet dragged the other with amusement clear on his face.

It's weekend. People spend it by hanging out with their friends or dating. Tsuna is just one very unlucky boy who got to spend all the rest of his evening with the demon of Namimori.

_It's not a date_.


End file.
